Succubus Night
by Buffybot76
Summary: Keiko and Botan fall prey to a pair of mischievous succubi. Warning: Alternate pairings inside


**Title:** Succubus Night

 **Author:** Buffybot76

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing:** Kurama/Keiko (and a bit of Yusuke/Botan)

 **Summary:** Keiko and Botan fall prey to a pair of mischievous succubi.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or its characters. I'm only borrowing them for my amusement, as well as yours.

 **Author's Note:** This is an older one shot that I wrote years and years ago that never got posted here. Hope you all enjoy.

The two entities loomed within the dark recesses of the forest that they'd inhabited over the centuries. Their lair, an ancient tree which had become impressively large over time, held a hollow spot in which the creatures resided. The beings, known as succubi, were the thing of myth and legend. Creatures that possessed females, using their bodies to feed off of others' sexual energy to survive.

These two entities had survived throughout the years by hiding away, waiting patiently for an unsuspecting female to stumble across their home. It was funny how so many often did, as was proven by the slender blue haired girl who had done just that. The girl was making her way through the clearing, was in fact, just passing by the tree, on her way to do something she would soon be forgetting all about...

 _ **~Let me go, sister. It has been so long since I've tasted a male's essence. There is sure to be another by soon.~**_ the more enthusiastic of the two requested.

 _ **~You're such a glutton, sister.~**_ the other gave a chuckle in response. _**~But yes, you can go first. My hunger is not yet unbearable.~**_

With an excited air of expectation, the sexual deviant dissolved its body into an airy substance, making it easier to float upon the breeze until it hovered above the unsuspecting girl, who had paused beside the tree. In a second, the vaporous demon merged with the blue haired girl, not even allowing time for a surprised gasp to escape before taking over its procured host.

 _'Wh-what? What's going on... What's happening to me?'_

Taking control of the mind and body, the creature searched through her memory in order to find a sense of identity to enable itself to blend in with the girl's lifestyle and thus avoid any suspicion. _**~Ah, I see. So her name is Botan, ne? How sweet, a little peony.~**_ the amused thought caused a smirk to appear upon Botan's full lips. _**~Do not fear, I only wish to borrow you for the moment. You see, I have been so hungry and was worried no one would come. But you have, and I thank you for giving me this chance to feed. I will not harm you, just... borrow you for the moment.~**_ Botan's lavender hued eyes had dampened a bit, but still held signs of life and also an ever building look of lust.

Trapped within, the personality known as Botan, ferry girl of the River Stix and personal assistant of the Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi, whimpered. _'Oh no... what do you... what do you intend to do?'_

 _ **~Patience, my flower, you will soon see.~**_

Looking further, the controlling succubus found images of potential feeding sources, finding that one seemed to stand out more than the others, drawing interest from the creature and causing it to delve into Botan's mind... looking... searching.

 _ **~Oh, an address. How helpful you are, my dear.~**_

Botan gasped, _'Oh no! Not bhim/b!'_

 _ **~Oh, yes... trust me, you'll be thanking me before this is all over with.~**_ and then, Botan felt her body begin to move again, making its way toward a certain teenage boy's house.

 _'No, no, no, nooo... I can't... you can't... Oh, please, don't do this!'_ Botan's consciousness sounded frantic as she pleaded with the other, who simply chuckled in bemusement.

 _ **~Come now... you can't tell me that you haven't thought about it... not even once?~**_ it taunted, resulting in the response it desired.

 _'Of course, I have! Don't be sil-'_ Botan's inner voice cut itself off abruptly as she realized what she had just said. _'B-but, that doesn't matter! I can't_ _ **do**_ _this!'_

 _ **~That's the best part... You won't be.~**_

The sensation of motion ceased right then, and Botan, still able to see from her own eyes, just unable to command it in any way, noticed that she was now standing outside of a familiar house, her hand poised to knock on the door. She gave one last silent 'no' before the hand descended, knocking on the wood. Only a moment passed before the door was thrown open, and the young man who had constantly invaded her thoughts ever since she'd met him greeted her...

"Hey, Botan."

...and she inwardly cringed when she heard her own voice answer in a sugary sweet tone.

"Hello, Yusuke."

The succubus controlling Botan's body moved through the doorway when Yusuke stepped aside, extending an invitation.

"So, what's up? The toddler send you to give me a new assignment," the Spirit Detective asked sourly as he shut the door behind him.

He received no answer and he looked over to find Botan had turned around and was staring at him quite intently. Cocking his head slightly to the side, Yusuke asked, "Something wrong, Botan?"

"Oh, no... nothing's wrong, Yusuke. Why would you think something like that?" the succubus asked in Botan's voice, as she spoke she moved a step closer to the skeptical boy.

"You're acting... strange."

"Oh, that's not a nice thing to say. You've hurt my feelings." Botan's lips took the semblance of a pout, and Yusuke was shocked when he found her suddenly standing close to him. Really close.

"Uh... Botan... what're you doing?" the nervousness in Yusuke's voice caused the inner Botan to squirm uncomfortably as she felt her arms rise up to entwine around the stunned teenager's neck.

"B-Botan," Yusuke stuttered as he tried to avoid her arms and ducked away from her.

"Yes," the succubus purred in Botan's voice, making the real Botan trapped inside shudder.

"Are you drunk or something?" Yusuke asked as he dodged her arms once again, grabbing her wrists to, hopefully, stem any further attempts at wrapping them around his body. It was a good thing his mom wasn't home at this time. Then again, she would've likely been in a drunken stupor, so she probably wouldn't have noticed anything anyway.

Yusuke ducked again, backing away from the strange acting ferry girl, unfortunately, not looking where he was going as he did so.

"Gah!"

Yusuke stumbled over the arm of the plush couch, losing balance almost immediately. His arms reached out, hands grasping for purchase to right himself. They caught hold of soft material, clutching it tightly within their grasp. Yusuke first heard an excited, feminine squeal as he fell, right before he felt the couch's soft cushions as he landed on his back...

...followed immediately by the curvy softness of a female body falling on top of his own.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yusuke shouted when he felt the soft body instantly curl up against him.

"Nothing," came the innocent response. "Nothing I haven't been wanting to do for a long time, that is..."

This caught Yusuke even more off guard than her earlier actions did. "Wh- whaaat?" Yusuke's intelligent inquiry was answered by a searing kiss, followed by a hand wandering into _**very**_ forbidden territory.

Pushing her away, Yusuke managed to get his mouth free enough to talk. "What the hell's wrong with you?" he shouted, trying to get out from beneath her.

'Botan' just smiled a sultry smile at him, allowing her hands to wander over his chest for a moment before she answered. "I already told you, nothing's wrong. I'm just doing what I've wanted to for a long time now." she looked him directly in the eye. "Or, I should say, who I want."

Yusuke's eyes went wide at her innuendo, and he stopped moving. "Wha ... what do you mean," he stuttered out, trying to keep an eye on both her hands and her eyes at the same time.

"I mean, I want you. Aren't you tired of how proper Keiko is with you all the time? I would think a strong young man like yourself would want someone that could take care of all your needs." she explained.

Yusuke swallowed loudly. His eyes did a quick scan of Botan's body, completely against his will, of course, and he felt his member come to life when he saw that she was wearing a long sleeve, button down shirt. And sometime, since entering his home, several of the top buttons had come undone.

'Botan' smiled. "So, you _**are**_ interested," she chirped, rubbing her groin against his.

 _'Oh, Great Enma-sama! What is she doing? Stop! Stop it this instant! I'm not this forward!'_ Deep within the recesses of her own mind, the genuine Botan was completely and totally mortified. Despite not being in control of her body, she could still sense everything... including the hardness pressing into her so intimately.

The protests went unheeded by the commanding demon as her attention was once more focused on the stunned you man beneath her. "I'm right... aren't I?" the sultry tone of her voice caused Inner Botan to wince as she felt her hand once again journey downward between their bodies. "Keiko would never do this to you..." Yusuke gasped as he felt her hand grip the front of his jeans firmly, "...would she?"

Yusuke groaned as her slender fingers massaged the bulge in his pants. "No, she wouldn't. We've been having... problems, so I haven't even been able to make it past second base with her for the last month," he choked out, his pants becoming tighter with each passing stroke of her hand.

"My, my, looks like you've got a problem here, then. Some very uncomfortable and tight pants and no girlfriend to help you get rid of that problem," 'Botan' said, her hand still rhythmically stroking and massaging his length through the front of his pants.

"Uh, yeah," Yusuke groaned out on a particularly hard squeeze of her hand.

"Would you like me to help you with that problem, Yusuke?" 'Botan' asked, her sultry voice floating over him like silk.

"Uhng," Yusuke groaned out, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her down for a soul searing kiss.

At this, the embarrassed pleadings from the real Botan immediately ceased. _'He... he's... kissing me? Kissing her?'_ Trapped within her mind, Botan pouted. _'Hey! That's bme/b he's supposed to be kissing! No fair!'_

Leaning back up after a minute, the Succubus in Botan's clothing looked at him, her head cocked to the side. "I'm going to take that as a yes. How about we move this to your room?" she asked, moving off his lap.

"Hell, yeah," Yusuke agreed, scrambling off the couch to follow 'Botan' down the hallway to his bedroom. He watched as she shed her shirt as she walked down the hall, and followed suit, pulling his shirt over his head.

The Succubus turned around as she entered his room, coaxing Botan's eyes to take on a come hither look and pulled him the rest of the way through the door, closing it behind him and pulling him to her for another kiss, their lips meeting at the same time that the door met with the frame.

A deep sigh left the petite brunette's lips as she made her way along the forested path. She knew it was useless, things just weren't working out between herself and the man she thought she had loved. It was time for them both to move on and stop torturing themselves with the delusion that they were meant for each other. After all, if that were true, then they wouldn't have continually hurt one another as they had been.

In actuality, Keiko realized that she couldn't have loved Yusuke in the way she'd thought. Not when she had recently discovered new, more intense, feelings developing toward someone else, even though she knew that she didn't have a chance of being with that person. There was just no way he would have her. Shaking that thought from her mind, she looked up to find she had veered a bit off course. She was now in the middle of a small wooded area. Looking around, she noted that nothing looked familiar to her.

 _'Oh great, now I'm lost.'_ she thought, resting her back against a large tree for support. Burying her head in her hands, she groaned in frustration. How was she supposed to end it with Yusuke if she got lost in the woods?

As the brunette continued to contemplate her situation, the remaining entity took notice of the new arrival. _**~Ah, it seems that my sister won't be the only one feasting this day!~**_ was the gleeful thought as the misty essence drifted from the hollow to settle upon the huddled form of Keiko Yukimura.

Keiko stiffened as she suddenly felt a strange sensation sweep over her. She shivered involuntarily before realizing that there seemed to be another presence in her mind... her body. Involuntarily, her body pushed itself away from the tree she'd been leaning against and began to walk.

'Wait.. wha... what's going on?!' she attempted the question, but found that her vocal chords nor her lips complied. Nonetheless, her questioned was answered anyway.

 _ **~Relax, you'll find out soon enough.~**_ Keiko was startled at hearing her own voice speak the words. She was even more alarmed when she sensed what felt like her memories being scanned and then her direction altered, taking her out of the woods and in an all too familiar part of town.

 _'Oh my...'_ she stated mentally, then directed her next thought to the apparent entity controlling her motor functions. _'Listen, I don't know who you are, or what you have planned, but please, you can't have me go to his house! Please!'_

 _ **~Excuse me, Keiko, isn't it?~**_ There was an inward nod, _**~Why don't you want me to go to this particular house? I can tell that's who you really care about. Relax, he'll be all yours soon. I only need to borrow him for a bit~**_

Keiko would have gaped if she had control of her mouth. Instead, she settled for doing it mentally. _'Borrow? How can you... never mind. You just don't understand! I may care about him, but he would never want me. And besides that, I don't want him hurt!'_

 _ **~Fear not, Keiko. He shall not be hurt,~**_ the controlling spirit gave a soft laugh, _**~And look at it this way, if he does care about you, this is the perfect way to learn the truth. I need something from him to survive, after that I will leave and he will make his own decision. I have found it much better though to take from someone whom the host loves already.~**_

Keiko still felt apprehensive, but seeing as she had no other choice, she decided to sit back and see what this encounter brought. _'Surely he'll be able to tell it's not really me. Right? Oh, please, let him be able to tell. I'll die of embarrassment if he thinks it's me!'_

Keiko had no more time to worry over the outcome and her consequent demise due to it, for at that moment, she found her body standing in front of a familiar house, knocking on a familiar door, with a familiar name plaque mounted neatly to the side. After a while, she heard the sound of footsteps coming from inside as the person made their way to the door and opened it.

Kurama opened the door. He had been upstairs working on some homework when he heard the knock on the door and remembered that everyone else was gone for the evening. His parents had gone out on a date and his stepbrother was staying over at a friend's house. He hurried downstairs to see who was knocking on his door.

"Keiko?" he spoke hesitantly. Something felt, off, somehow. "Is something wrong?"

The Succubus worked Keiko's facial expression into one of pure innocence. "Hey, Kurama! No, nothing's wrong. I just thought I'd come by for a visit. You don't mind, do you?" Internally, the true Keiko cringed. _'How weak of an excuse can you get?'_ she thought.

Kurama knew that Keiko never just came over, not to see him, no matter how much he wished she would. "Please, come in, Keiko." he kindly invited the brunette.

After she came in, he had her sit down on the couch. "We both know that you are not Keiko, but that is Keiko's body. Please tell me what you are and what you want."

The Succubus blinked in surprise. _**~Oh, he is a smart one. Nice choice, Keiko dear. You should be proud.~**_ Feeling the flare of pride from her host, the controlling demon turned back to Kurama, who was studying Keiko's body with a cautious yet concerned gaze. The succubus smirked. "Bravo, Kurama. You're very intuitive. Don't worry though, I'm not here to harm you or this body. In fact, what I came for could prove to be beneficial to both of you."

"How do you mean?" Kurama asked cautiously.

"I mean..." the demon began, moving Keiko's body closer to Kurama, who had sat down on the couch as well. "...that if you cooperate, we shall all wind up getting what we want in the end." she continued, drawing so close that Keiko's lips were now mere inches away from Kurama's.

Kurama saw Keiko's lips coming toward him and moaned inwardly. He had wanted this so many times over the period that he knew her, that his eyes involuntarily closed as he returned the kiss. _'What kind of a spirit would act like this?'_ he inventoried quickly. _'A Succubus maybe? There are a couple of others, but that's the most likely.'_

He decided to wait and see where this led. If this was a Succubus, he would know the minute that she/they made a move to remove his clothing. He didn't know whether to hope that this was a Succubus or not, as this could cause many problems with Yusuke if it was.

The demon was pleased by the red head's acceptance and reciprocation of the kiss and proceeded to deepen it. Meanwhile, Keiko was left in a mental stupor. _'He's... he's kissing me! Er, I mean her... I mean... Oh, this is not good! What does Kurama think he's doing?'_

Kurama felt her deepen the kiss, and hoped that Keiko wasn't completely confused within there, but feared that she was. He pulled back, looking in her eyes, seeing the duality shining from within. There was the lust driven spirit, and the deeper, almost hidden confusion. "Keiko, you, not the spirit, do not worry. It will all be made clear in very short order. We should have time to talk in a little while if my guess is correct."

From within, the real Keiko heard Kurama's words and relaxed somewhat. If he knew that something was up and thought that he could handle it, then she trusted him. She wished that she could speak of her own free will, so she could assure him that she understood, but the power that had overwhelmed her in the forest and made her come here was still unrelenting in that aspect. She settled on sighing mentally and relaxing as best she could, waiting with curiosity laced dread to see what happened next.

"Good boy."

Keiko's voice brought Kurama's attention away from those shimmering brown eyes and down to her soft lips. Without hesitating, the Succubus launched Keiko's body at him, knocking them both back onto the length of the couch where Keiko's long legs moved to straddle his hips as their lips met again.

Kurama saw the relief gathering in the brown eyes and was glad that he'd reached the true Keiko and that she trusted him, then had a moment to prepare himself before she bodily tackled him. _'Definitely a Succubus!'_ he thought, quickly detailing what he knew of succubi as much as he could, which wasn't much. This may not have been Keiko launching herself at him, but it was her body. That was a body that he'd wanted for a while now and detaching the two was not as possible as he'd thought. Being controlled by a Succubus meant that she cared for him, deeply. As he responded to the kiss, he thought, _'This will leave some problems to deal with.'_

Kurama also knew that the Succubus would not give up until she had what she needed. He wished that it hadn't taken a Succubus to get them together, but then thought better of it. He knew that neither of them were the type to speak of it on their own. He was naturally reticent, and she was, or had been, with Yusuke. He wondered if she had realized that before being taken over, or only after the Succubus chose her.

Keiko was beginning to see just what it was that the entity meant when saying it wished to 'borrow' Kurama. She couldn't say she was opposed to what was happening between the handsome red head and herself... or her body at least, but she only wished that she could have been in control of her own body. At least the demon had been considerate enough to enable her to experience the sensations that their actions were causing.

Keiko heard her voice moan in contentment and felt Kurama's tongue as it swept into the cavern of her mouth, teasing her own. She barely had a chance to think a coherent thought before she felt her hands begin to wander down the front of Kurama's shirt, unbuttoning the row of tiny clasps quickly and revealing a finely sculpted chest beneath.

Kurama stilled her hands as they wandered over his chest. Not that he was opposed, he just felt like they needed to change places. His parents weren't supposed to get back until nearly midnight, but his bedroom was infinitely more appropriate for what he knew would be happening.

"Come, let us move to my room. My bed will accommodate us much better than this couch. I have no objections to what you are doing, Succubus, but we must do it somewhere more private. After you have what you need, you must leave Keiko and I alone." he demanded, looking into the lust filled eyes of the woman who was on top of him.

The Succubus nodded, smiling down at him with the smile that Kurama always adored seeing on Keiko's face. "So be it. And just so you know, feel free to address me by my host's name. She can hear everything that is going on," she said, leaning down to whisper into Kurama's ear, "as well as feel it." then nibbled on his sensitive lobe before rising off of him.

Kurama rose. "As you wish. I was simply informing you that I will not fight you. In fact, I should thank you. Keiko, we shall talk after."

He silently led the woman upstairs to his room. After the two entered, he closed the door and finished removing the shirt that she had unbuttoned, placing it on the back of his chair before sitting down on the bed, waiting to see what she would do next. He would dominate round two, after the spirit left Keiko, but for the time being, he allowed her to lead. Keiko felt the spirit within her practically dance with glee as her body tackled his upon the bed, quickly regaining their position from downstairs.

"Well, then, where should I start?" Keiko's voice said in a low sultry manner as her hands molded to his chest, feeling the hard muscles underneath. _**~Truly a fine specimen! Keiko, you're lucky!~**_

Keiko, for her part, was still in a bewildered state. _'Thank you... I think.'_ She responded through the link she and the demon had somehow established upon the subsequent take over. She simply could not process that Kurama was allowing this demon, and in some weird way, her, to do this to him. Though it also thrilled her to no end. She'd wanted this for a good while now. Her body shuddered at the feel of hard muscle beneath her fingertips.

 _'God.. he feels so good.'_ she thought, then started when the demon actually repeated her compliment aloud to the slightly moaning Kurama. "Keiko thinks you feel good, Kurama. What do you say to that?"

Kurama heard the comment coming through the demon and knew that it had to have come from the woman inside. "Keiko, you will never know just how long I have wanted you this way." he responded, just before he brought her mouth down to meet his, crushing her to him and finally letting himself believe that the woman that he loved was within his arms. He schooled himself to patience, and let the Succubus lead in order to take what she needed. There would be plenty of time later to show Keiko how he felt.

The demon moaned in approval, a sound which was echoed within the mind as Keiko also moaned silently. Was it true? Did Kurama really want her?

 _'It must be,'_ she thought, _'He said so himself.'_

Focusing back on the feel of Kurama's lips on hers, Keiko completely gave over to the pleasant sensations, hoping that the demon would get what it wanted soon and leave her body. She had a bit of an idea as to what would happen between herself and Kurama once it had.

Kurama felt the approval that swept through Keiko's body and had a very hard time controlling himself as he felt her kissing and nibbling on his bared chest, her hands moving even lower as they spanned his growing manhood through his pants, using light, teasing touches that had him moaning and clutching her hair, holding her to him. An idle thought passed through his mind, _'I should be doing this to her!'_ but he dismissed it and promised himself that later he would give her all this and more.

Keiko's small hands deftly kneaded the growing bulge that was quickly hardening beneath the questing fingers. A pleased gasp escaped her lips as she felt him grow longer and stiffen beneath the manipulative touch. Moving her mouth down, 'Keiko' began to work on the top button of Kurama's pants, eager to get to that hardness. To see and touch it without the hindrance of clothing. To taste it.

Inside, the true Keiko was also gasping, surprised that her touch could cause such a dramatic change in Kurama's body. It was bordering on amazing. As the button came undone and her hands tugged down on the top of his pants, Kurama lifted his hips, assisting in the removal of the last two remaining articles of clothes. He was now bare beneath her hungry gaze, and he could tell just by looking into her eyes, that it was both presences within the body that the hunger encompassed.

Kurama met her eyes. He now couldn't tell the difference between the sex craving demon possessing Keiko and Keiko's hunger. The fact that Keiko herself was getting aroused by this raised his own hunger for her. He was not at all shy under her gaze as this body was about to get its first taste of heaven. He groaned as he saw her mouth open in preparation to take his manhood within its warm depths.

Keiko could only whimper in anticipation as the Succubus proceeded to engulf Kurama's rigid length with her own mouth. Starting at the head, and taking in inch by inch, Keiko again synchronized a moan as the first drops of something salty touch her tongue. She happily agreed with the demon's next actions as it began to swirl her tongue around the member filling her mouth, licking it as her head began to bob up and down. She felt the sharp tug at her hair as Kurama's fingers clenched in it, holding her firmly in place, and if Keiko had been in control she would have surely chuckled at this accomplishment.

 _'To think, the calm and collected Shuichi Minamino. Writhing beneath me in a not so calm and collected way.'_ this thought was idle as she then focused intently on what the Succubus was doing, taking note of things she might like to try, hopefully, in the near future.

Kurama could only moan as Keiko's mouth was doing incredible things to his body. _'It has been so long!'_ Kurama thought. He could smell Keiko's arousal as she took his own in her mouth and vowed to take care of that. For right now, all he could do was clutch her head and prepare for the explosion that he knew was coming.

Kurama called out Keiko's name as he climaxed in her mouth, accepting the pleasure that washed through him. He had held himself under control for this entire lifetime, and though his body may have been that of a virgin, his mind came well equipped with enough knowledge of all things sexual. He was quite certain that, when the time came, he would not leave Keiko wanting. Sensing the Succubus leave, Kurama pulled Keiko's body up from his already reawakening desire to ravish her mouth, still tasting of his own essence.

Keiko felt it as the presence that had been controlling her body up until that moment began to leave, even as she felt Kurama's lips seal hers in a heated kiss. Caught in the moment, she was unable to reply verbally or otherwise to the spirit's parting words of encouragement.

 _ **~Thank you, for helping me. Don't let this one go, he's a keeper.~**_

Kurama rolled her so that she was under him, without breaking their kiss, deciding that the first thing he had to do was remove her clothing. His hands moved on their own, finding their way to buttons and ties without conscious guidance. He finally broke the kiss, studying what his hands had done. Her shirt was completely undone and his mouth hungrily tasted her neck. He scraped his teeth along the length, sucking gently at the base of the neck that he had just explored.

Keiko sighed happily, her hands travelling across his shoulders to tangle in his long, flame red hair as his lips traveled further south. He had received all the pleasure in the first round, but this time was going to be different if he had anything to do with it, which he would. She wouldn't be able to move from his bed for a week and if he had anything to say about it, she wouldn't want to.

Kurama felt her hands tangle in his hair and smiled in satisfaction. This was the way it was supposed to be. Him pleasuring her. He may have enjoyed receiving the pleasure, but he loved giving it more. He drew on his previous life's knowledge of what the female body liked, after a lifetime of repression, it felt good to release the memories and bestow them all on this woman whom he had loved secretly for so long. His mouth moved down to her breast, using his tongue, teeth and lips to tease the peaks to hardness, sucking them within his mouth when they turned into stiff, rosy nubs. His hand came up and explored the breast that wasn't at his mouth.

Keiko moaned and pressed him to her even more, craving more of the sensations that were flooding her body. She whimpered, begging for more, as her legs moved to rub sensuously along the sides of his hips, the flats of her feet coming to rest on the backs of his legs as she arched into him fully.

Kurama lifted his eyes to look at Keiko and smiled around the nipple in his mouth. She looked absolutely glorious with her eyes closed and her head tilted back with her mouth open in a little 'o' shape. The fact that he had caused it made his male pride, among other things, swell even more. He lifted his head from her chest and looked pointedly at her skirt. He heard her moan of disappointment and looked up at her, waiting for her eyes to open and meet his before he returned his gaze back to the material separating them.

"This has got to go," he told her with a smile as his fingers went to the zipper on the side and pulled it down. Hooking his fingers in the waist of the garment, he tugged down when she lifted her hips from the bed.

Keiko gasped as her sensitive skin was exposed to the cool air of the bedroom. The sound soon morphed into a drawn out groan as the cool sensation was soon replaced with the heat of Kurama's hand as he placed it over her center lovingly. She felt his fingers trace the moist lips covering the entrance to her core and shifted her hips against his touch, urging him to continue on.

And continue he did, the long, slender index finger delving into her cleft, finding her hot and wet and throbbing for his touch. Kurama groaned against her chest as the evidence of just how much he effected her was revealed. Drawing a breath in order to pace himself, Kurama traced along her slit with his finger, circling the tight bundle of nerves that was sure to have her writhing beneath him in no time.

Keiko felt the first shocks of electrical pleasure jolt through her as his finger brushed against that special spot that no one but she had ever touched before. "Kurama!" she cried out his name, her hands reaching down to clutch his shoulders for support as he lowered his hand and carefully inserted the first finger into her.

 _'So tight,'_ was the first thought to pass through Kurama's mind as he felt her inner muscles clench the lone digit he'd slipped into her. He inserted another before slowly beginning to pump and scissor his fingers, stretching her as he continued to please. _'Inari, she feels so good!'_

Keiko moaned. It felt so good to have him in her, even if it was only his fingers, but... she wanted more.

Kurama rested his head on Keiko's abdomen as he moved his fingers in and out, taking deep breaths to steady himself. He didn't want to pounce on her like some wild animal, even though that was what his demon side demanded he do to her. Her fingers curled in his hair as she climbed higher towards release. It was amazing what he could do with just two fingers.

In tandem, Kurama worked his fingers within Keiko as she moved her hips in time with each thrust of his hand. This served to make the tension that had been slowly coiling within Keiko's lower half begin to unfurl in quick succession. As her first orgasm overwhelmed her, Keiko curled her body around him and cried out in overwhelming fulfillment.

Kurama groaned as he felt her fluids gush over his fingers, still buried within her clenching sheath. Oh, if only that was his aching member instead. His kitsune spirit urged him to take her soon, but Kurama held back, fully intending on following through with his earlier promise to return to her the pleasure which she had brought him previously, and then some.

Slowly, Kurama pulled his fingers from Keiko's still spasming center, making sure she was watching him as he brought the digits to his lips and slowly cleaned them of her release.

"Absolutely delicious," he told her once he was done, "In fact, I think I'll have seconds."

With that, Kurama began trailing petal soft kisses down Keiko's body, across her chest, pausing to flick his tongue over each nub. Continuing down to the flat plain of her stomach, he dipped the tip of his tongue into the tiny indentation of her belly button before once again heading in a southern direction, finally arriving at his destination and settling in to feast on the prize he found there.

Keiko's grip tightened in Kurama's hair as he began to lap at the folds of her womanhood with his tongue before parting them and delving deep to taste the sweet nectar he'd only moments ago sampled.

Kurama felt himself becoming painfully hard as he tasted her directly, so hot, tight and welcoming. She held him to her core, and he willingly stayed, hungry to drink every drop that flowed out from her body. He fluttered his tongue over the nub just above her core, alternating between teasing her with his tongue and plundering her sweet depths, gauging her reactions and wanting to bring her to another peak. He had shown her ecstasy, now he wanted to bring her heaven.

Keiko had thought that the sensations she'd felt before were intense, but these were completely overwhelming. In the end, she was reduced to simply thrashing upon the bed beneath the onslaught of pure pleasure Kurama induced within her. Crying out his name a final time, she was sent over the edge into a blissful paradise from which she never wanted to leave.

Kurama felt the contractions on his tongue and heard her cry his name as he gave a final lick to those depths that he would soon be exploring. Due to the tightness that he found, he knew that she was a virgin. He surged up her body, kissing her deeply and letting her taste herself on his tongue. Placing himself just at her entrance, he paused. He would not take that. She had to give it to him.

He pulled back and huskily asked, "Keiko, do you want me?"

Keiko's momentary passion induced haze lifted from her mind enough for her to stare longingly into the emerald depths of Kurama's eyes. _'He's kidding, right?'_ she asked herself, not believing any female in her right mind would _**not**_ want the sexy red head leaning above her.

Releasing a low moan, she replied honestly, "More than anything."

He smiled luminously, saying, "Thank you. I'm sorry for causing you any pain."

He kissed her deeply as he plunged with one smooth thrust to the hilt, breaking the barrier swiftly, trying to keep the pain to a minimum as he held her lips for any sounds of pain that she might let out. He held himself still, schooling his body to patience until she was ready for him to move once again.

Upon the initial intrusion, Keiko had stiffened, a cry of pain attempting to tear from her throat, only to be muffled effectively by Kurama's mouth on hers. The cry instead morphed into a deep moan as the sensation of being stretched registered in her mind, the most intimate part of her body conforming itself to fit his. The pain was fleeting and soon dissipated, leaving a grateful Keiko who immediately began to wiggle beneath Kurama's still form, urging him to continue.

Kurama lifted his mouth from hers as he felt her start to move beneath him, grateful that her pain seemed to quickly vanish from her. Thrusting slowly at first, he groaned, closing his eyes at the feeling of being encased. His memories had tantalized him often enough, but none of them had seemed as wonderful as this girl, now woman who was lying under him. Slowly, he opened his eyes, gaging her reactions.

Her hands grasped his shoulders, sharp nails digging into the flesh, but he didn't care. He was too caught up in the sight of Keiko, her head thrown back, hair fanned out around her head like a halo as she arched into him, quickly picking up his rhythm and joining in the tempo of each thrust. Her moans grew with each lurch of her body, from low and drawn out to high and sometimes shrill cries of passion. She was quite verbal, he realized happily.

Kurama felt her catch his rhythm and moaned at the feel of her moving in time with him. He slowly increased the pace, once more forcing himself to a slow burn, her body welcoming his so freely. He had always wanted this girl. Her fiery spirit and courage lept out to him and caught him, the master thief. Kurama could feel his demonic side reaching up to envelope him. He didn't transform, but felt his emotions wash over him. _'She's mine!'_ he caught and held her lips with his, tongue sweeping in to possess every corner of her mouth as he possessed her depths with each stronger thrust.

Keiko returned his possessive kiss with as much enthusiasm as he seemed to be dishing out to her. He tasted and felt so right against her, inside of her. She never wanted to let him go. Never wanted him to let her go. She brought her legs up to wind around his waist, giving her leverage to draw him deeper into her as she rocked her hips against his. She felt that coiling sensation of pleasure beginning to build again, and tore her mouth from his, burying her face in the crook of his neck as she cried out her need for more.

"Faster, Kurama! Harder!" she groaned, helplessly lost in the earth shattering sensations gathering within her.

Kurama heard her pleas and responded accordingly as his entire bed rocked with the force of his thrusts. Her words had reached that place deep within him, wanting him to claim her as his, forever. His eyes took on a golden hue and he felt his canines lengthen into fangs. He brought one hand up to hold her head savoring the feel of her surrounding him, her softness welcoming him even as she shattered into the pure realm of pleasure. He bit at the base of her neck, growling, "Mine, forever!" As the rich taste of her blood flowed over his tongue, mingling with her other flavor, it threw him over the edge as well and he cried out her name as he released himself deep inside her.

Keiko felt the sensation of her neck being penetrated by fangs, and idly thought that that must be what if felt like to be bitten by a vampire. She tightly held the softly growling Kurama to her as his body slowly relaxed against her, the fangs in her neck seemingly shrinking while his tongue lapped up the blood the wound had created.

"Kurama, why did you bite me?" she asked quietly after his tongue had stopped moving over the wound but he had yet to lift his head to look at her.

Kurama slowly lifted his head from her shoulder to look at her eyes. He hoped she wouldn't be upset at this. He had just tied them together, forever. _'Oh, Inari, I'm going to have to tell Yusuke! I hope he's not too upset!'_

He bent to kiss her gently before telling her, "By biting you, I have marked you as mine." he went on, "This is also binding on me, as well. I am yours. For always." He almost sounded timid as he added in a very quiet voice. "I hope you are not too upset, Keiko. Please accept me."

Keiko let his words sink in for a moment before what he said really hit her. They were bound together. Forever. Smiling up at Kurama, Keiko wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down. "Of course I accept you, Kurama," she said just before she took his lips in a kiss.

Kurama returned the kiss readily, grateful that she had accepted him and their mating. Now, the only thing left to deal with, was the matter of Yusuke. Pulling back from his new mate, Kurama stared down at her a moment, basking in the vision of her lovliness. Finally, he sighed, knowing what he must ask.

"Keiko..." he began, once again unsure. "You do know that I will have to tell Yusuke about this."

"I don't care," Keiko said, trying to pull him back down. When he resisted, she pouted. "He and I haven't been serious in a long time. If he cares now, he should have back then," she said, a bit of anger creeping into her voice. "Anyway, I was going over to his house earlier to break it off with him before I got... um, sidetracked." here she blushed prettily, causing Kurama to chuckle in amusement.

"I see," he said, finally allowing himself to relax fully, rolling off to the side in order to pull her into his arms. "Well, then, it seems that our worries are for naught. I for one, am glad of it." he murmured, nuzzling her neck playfully as she snuggled against him.

Keiko sighed happily as she rested her head on his shoulder, curling up against his side. "I wasn't the one that was worried. You were," she pointed out, poking Kurama in the stomach and giggling when he quickly jumped to the side, trying to avoid her finger.

"Is my mate ticklish?" Keiko asked, lightly running her fingers over his ribs.

Kurama twisted away, trying to evade Keiko's fingers that seemed entirely too knowledgeable about all his ticklish spots. Before long, he was laughing so hard he was grabbing his stomach while still trying to evade those fingers. "St-stop, Kei-Keiko!" he finally gasped out. He was laughing from happiness as well as the tickling that she was giving him and between the two, he couldn't catch his breath.

Keiko complied to his breathless plea reluctantly. She enjoyed the sound of his laughter, his voice. It was a soothing sound, and so utterly sexy that it caused a familiar stirring within her. Stilling her fingers, Keiko kept them where they were, splaying them out on his chest to knead the muscles there lightly. Leaning over, she began to place light kisses across the span of his chest, causing him to moan lightly.

Kurama quickly brought his breathing under control as he felt her fingers still. A familiar ache welled up within him as they then started to move again. He felt her scattering kisses across the area that she had been tickling, causing him to moan as he felt his manhood beginning to stir. "Was there something my mate wanted?"

Keiko nodded lazily against his chest, her tongue swirling circles around a hardened male nub. She nipped it lightly, earning a surprised grunt from Kurama before raising her gaze up to meet his. "Mhmm," she murmured, rising up so that she was the one leaning over the prone red head. She leaned down, touching her lips to his in a brief whisper of a kiss, then leaned up again. "I want you, Kurama. Only you." she confessed. Her eyes revealed the hunger that had previously filled them returning.

Kurama saw the look filling Keiko's eyes and abandoned all restraint. He freely gave himself to her as she had given herself earlier. This time there were no clouds of worry present, just two mates doing their utmost to please each other. The two regained control of their breathing afterwards, Keiko pillowing her head on his shoulder as they tried to get enough energy to move. Their eyes slowly drifted shut as they just lay together, Kurama holding Keiko close to his side.

 **Owari**


End file.
